Róka Exeter
Kurzbeschreibung Róka Exeter, der "Teufelsfuchs", ''ist einer der Hauptcharaktere der ''"World of Hybrids Series" im Omega-Universum. Er war der Gründer der Chaosritter-Vereinigung, einer Freiheitskämpfer-Bewegung, bestehend aus Jakob Raviel, Raven Dragoun und ihm selbst. Das Ziel der Bewegung war es, die Drei-Macht zu stürzen und die Menschheit von der Korruption und Brutalität dieser zu befreien. Inzwischen ist er zum Bewahrer vom ewigen Wald aufgestiegen und lebt nun auf der göttlichen Ebene Midarokans. Aussehen und äußere Erscheinung Mit 13 Jahren hatte der Fuchs weiße Haare, die durch lange Strähnen seine rechte Gesichtshälfte bedeckten. Er trug bevorzugt einfarbige Shirts, entweder in Weiß, Grau oder Schwarz, von denen die Meisten einen roten Kragen besaßen. Dazu trug er eine dunkle Stoffhose und schwarz-weiße Schuhe. Seine Fuchsohren, die aus seinem weißen Haar ragten, und sein Schweif waren permanent schwarz. Anfang 16 färbte sich der Tenro die Haare wieder schwarz. Sie waren etwas struppiger und zerzauster. Er trug einfache T-Shirts, weite Stoffhosen und Turnschuhe. Alles, abgesehen von den grauen Schuhen, war in Schwarz gehalten. An seinem 20. Geburtstag legte er sich ein Outfit zu, das aus einer schwarzen Weste mit Stehkragen und einer weiten schwarzen Stoffhose besteht, wie man sie zum Beispiel aus dem Orient kennt. Die Weste ist verziert mit weißen Symbolen, die die Augen von Ikras symbolisieren sollten. Schuhe trug er dazu keine. Róka hatte sich dieses Outfit zu Beginn seines einjährigen Trainings im kynarethaischen Tempel auf Ruruka zugelegt, um seine spirituelle Kampftechnik und Lebensweise zu unterstreichen. Nachdem er seine Ausbildung bei den Mönchen abschloss und seinen Lehrer schließlich übertraf und im Zweikampf besiegte, wurde ihm der „Seelenring“ überreicht, ein Artefakt aus den heiligen Hallen des Tempels. Dieser gehörte seinem Meister Vikar. Der Ring war golden und enthielt einen orangenen, verzauberten Kristall. Róka's aktuelles Haupt-Outfit besteht aus einem eleganten weißen Hemd mit Wellenschnitt und einer dunklen Stoffhose. Dazu trägt der Fuchs schwarze Halbschuhe und einen langen blauen Umhang, der mit einer goldenen Kette an seinem Kragen befestigt ist. Außerdem befindet sich ein Gürtel mit goldener Schnalle an seiner Hose. Charakter und Persönlichkeit Róka ist die meiste Zeit ein sehr fröhlicher und umgänglicher Geselle. Er liebt das Leben und will dieses genießen, wann auch immer er es kann. Er hat Humor, ist romantisch und durch und durch ein Gentleman und glaubt an das Gute im Menschen. Schon als Kind war er sehr entspannt und höflich, doch als Underwood ihn und seine Familie mit nach Mary Joa nahm, wurde er sehr viel aggressiver und man konnte ihn schnell provozieren. Diese Art hat er bis heute nur bedingt abgelegt. Noch immer kann man Róka relativ leicht provozieren, vor Allem, wenn man für ihn sehr sensible Themen anspricht, wie zum Beispiel den Tod seines Bruders Leon. Sind seine Freunde in Gefahr, tut er alles, um ihnen zu helfen. Manchmal setzt er bei solchen Aktionen sogar sein Leben auf's Spiel. Er selbst sagt zwar, er habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, doch das stimmt nicht. Er fürchtet sich davor, nicht zuletz deshalb, weil er seine Familie und Freunde nicht allein lassen und immer für sie da sein will, weshalb er oft sagt, er „könne es sich nicht leisten, schon abzutreten“. Er ist seinen Freunden gegenüber absolut loyal und vertraut ihnen blind. Gleichzeitig jedoch denken so auch seine Freunde über ihn. Er weiß sich in entscheidenden Situationen zu behaupten und wird von seinen Freunden respektiert. Manche Situationen betrachtet er zuerst skeptisch, andere wiederum nimmt er oft nicht ernst, was schon dazu geführt hat, dass er sich überschätzte. Dennoch hat er mittlerweile genug Erfahrung, um die meisten Situationen richtig einschätzen zu können. Innerhalb der Gruppe übernimmt er oft die Rolle des Strategen. Sein Mut und sein eiserner Wille zählen zweifelsohne zu seinen Charakterstärken. Dazu zählt auch sein großer Überlebenswille. Der Tenro liebt es zudem, zu feiern und ist sowohl Alkohol als auch Gras nicht abgeneigt, wobei er von Letzterem jedoch wesentlich mehr verträgt. Ist der Fuchs betrunken, wird er oft sentimental und anhänglich. Der Fuchs außerdem ist bisexuell und Raucher. Róka zeigt sich von neuen Dingen auch schnell beeindruckt. So kam es schon vor, dass er mitten in einem Kampf anfing, sich mit seinem Gegner zu unterhalten, weil er beeindruckt von seinen Fähigkeiten war. Róka ist sehr naturverbunden und betrachtet andere Tiere als Freunde, so, wie es die meisten Tenro tun. Das Leben ist ihm heilig und er lebt nach den Lehren Midarokans, die besagen, dass töten falsch ist und lediglich Notwehr und Jagd gute Gründe sind, ein Leben zu beenden. Egal, wie sehr er Jemanden auch verabscheut, so würde er es nie übers Herz bringen, einen Gegner zu töten, da er „besser als sie“ sei und sich nicht auf „ihr Niveau herab begeben“ würde. Dies ändert jedoch Nichts daran, dass er seinen Unmut nicht auch auf andere Art zum Ausdruck bringen kann. Als er Underwood im finalen Kampf schlussendlich besiegte, zertrümmerte er ihm die Kniescheiben, damit dieser nicht mehr laufen konnte und ließ ihm im Wald zurück, damit er von den wilden Tieren gefressen werden würde. Róka hat genug Erfahrung im Kochen, um einfache Gerichte zuzubereiten, versagt aber kläglich bei jedem Versuch, etwas komplexeres zu kreieren. Ebenso schlecht ist er im Handwerk. Eine Eigenart des Fuchses war lange, dass er nicht gegen Frauen kämpfte, da sein Kampfstil früher sehr aggressiv war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm bereits als Kind eingebläut, dass man Frauen mit Respekt behandeln muss, weshalb er Underwood zutiefst verachtete für das, was er seiner Mutter angetan hatte. Nun zieht der Tenro jedoch mit neuen Techniken, die weniger brutal sind, in den Kampf, weshalb er nun auch bereit ist, gegen Frauen anzutreten. Im Gegensatz zu seinem sturen Kollegen Jake, hat Róka außerdem keine Probleme damit, Niederlagen einzugestehen und ist auch bereit, den Rückzug anzutreten, was sein taktisches Denken untermauert. Ab und zu kommt es vor, dass der Tenro sich einen dramatischen Auftritt überlegt, um einen Kampf zu beginnen, meist in Kämpfen, in denen er klar weiß, dass er seinem Gegenüber überlegen ist. Dies sieht er dann eher als Spaß oder auch Show, statt als eine Bedrohung. Oft provoziert er seine Gegner auch gern und macht sich über sie lustig, zum Beispiel, indem er sich mitten in einem Kampf eine Zigarette anzündet. Róka hatte früher zudem große Flugangst. Da die Chaosritter kein Schiff hatten und damals zu diversen Inseln fliegen mussten, weil sie nicht laufen konnten, flog Raven die Gruppe in seiner Drachenform herum. Róka hatte keine Wahl und nahm dies deshalb in Kauf, klammerte sich aber jedes Mal panisch an ihn und vermied es, nach unten zu sehen. Mit dem „Fire Wing“ (früher) und dem „Sky Walk“, sowie dem „Golden Wing“ (heute) kann er nun selbst fliegen, weshalb seine Flugangst inzwischen der Vergangenheit angehört. Eine andere Angst, nämlich seine Arachnophobie (Spinnenangst), ist allerdings bis heute vorhanden. Genauso wie Jake hat auch er keine Probleme damit, sich gegen Autoritätspersonen aufzulehnen und ihnen seine Meinung zu geigen. Auch völlig Fremden, die er auf der Straße trifft und sich daneben benehmen, liest er gerne mal die Leviten. Ein weiterer Gegensatz zu Jake ist, dass der Tenro sich nicht davor scheut, Dinge zu äußern, die Jake zum Beispiel peinlich wären, sogar Personen gegenüber, die er nicht leiden kann. Kommentare wie „XXX sieht heute echt heiß aus.“ oder das zwanglose bejahen von Fragen wie „Würdest du mit mir schlafen?“ sind für ihn kein Problem, während Jake sich lieber metaphorisch von einer Klippe stürzen würde, als solche Dinge Personen gegenüber zu äußern, die er nicht mag. Seitdem der Tenro die Position eines Bewahrers innehat, ist sein Charakter etwas ernster geworden. Er nimmt seine Aufgabe, den ewigen Wald zu schützen, so ernst, wie sein Leben selbst. Dennoch trägt er noch immer die unbeschwerte, lockerer Art in sich. Fähigkeiten und Stärke „Tenro Vora“ (Fuchsfeuer) Das Fuchsfeuer ist eine einzigartige Art der Magie, die einzig und allein die Tenro beherrschen. Es ist blau und im Vergleich zu normalem Feuer um einiges heißer. Zudem besitzt es die Kraft, Lebewesen zu lähmen, sofern sie magische Energie in sich tragen und magische Barrieren zu zerstören. Jeder Tenro kann Fuchsfeuer beeinflussen. Eine einfache Handbewegung oder ein Fingerschnippen und Fuchsfeuer löst sich auf der Stelle auf. Es ist der natürliche Feind des Wolfsfrosts der Fenro, jedoch wirkungslos gegen den Katzentau der Kenro. Róka besitzt die Fähigkeit, Fuchsfeuer zu mächtigen Feuerzaubern zu formen, bevorzugte jedoch stets die Anwendung im Nahkampf als Verstärkung für Körperangriffe. Sein Markenzeichen war lange Zeit das „Vora Avan“, was übersetzt „Flammenbein“ bedeutet. Róka ist der erste bekannte Tenro, der es durch hartes Training geschafft hat, teilweise gegen Fuchsfeuer immun zu werden. Er steckte sein Bein bei dieser Technik mit dem Fuchsfeuer in Brand. Tritte, die er daraufhin austeilte, waren etwa 10x so stark wie vorher und verursachten massiven Schaden. Die Technik selbst nannte er „Blue Hawk“, doch der Fachbegriff lautet „Tenro Vora Kenpou“, also „Fuchsfeuer-Karate“, worin sein Vater übrigens ein Meister ist. Außerdem verwendete Róka das Fuchsfeuer noch für eine weitere Technik, den „Fire Wing“. Er verwandelt dabei seine Arme in große blaue Feuerflügel, mit denen er fliegen kann, was weitaus weniger Energie verbraucht, als der "Sky Walk", dafür aber etwas langsamer ist und weniger wendig. Die Flammen der Flügel kann er zudem als Geschosse oder Feuerwellen auf seine Gegner schleudern. Sein bevorzugter Angriff mit dieser Technik war der „Feather Storm“, bei dem er Federn aus Fuchsfeuer wie Pfeile auf seine Gegner schleuderte. Inzwischen verwendet er das Fuchsfeuer nur noch selten im Kampf und ist komplett auf Chi-Magie umgestiegen, da er der Meinung ist, diese sei um Längen vielseitiger als Feuermagie. Spiritistische Kampfausbildung und Chi-Magie Während seines einjährigen Aufenthalts auf Ruruka im kynarethaischen Tempel hat Róka von den Mönchen dort gelernt, wie er sein Chi fokussieren und als Waffe benutzen kann und hat im Allgemeinen eine Vielzahl an Kampfkünsten studiert. Die Lehre, die er im Tempel auf Ruruka begann, musste er aufgrund der Geschehnisse mit Legato unterbrechen. Inzwischen hat er dies jedoch nachgeholt und seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Der Fuchs war am Ende seiner Ausbildung stark genug, um den Leiter des Tempels, seinen Meister Vikar, im Duell nach nur wenigen Minuten zu besiegen und gilt seitdem als der bekannteste Absolvent seines Dojo's und als der mächtigste Chi-Magier Astrea's. Róka's Magie sind kaum Grenzen gesetzt. Er kann sie dazu verwenden, um Waffen zu formen, Barrieren oder Schutzschilde zu errichten, sich mit einer Chi-Rüstung zu umgeben, er kann Chi sogar so stark komprimieren, dass die Energie, die er so freisetzen kann zu einem Laser-artigen Strahl wird. Er beherrscht Telekinese, ist dazu in der Lage, Avatare von Lebewesen zu erschaffen, die ihm gehorchen, er kann energetische Lichtblitze freisetzen, sich zusätzliche Gliedmaßen wachsen lassen oder bereits vorhandene Gliedmaßen mit Chi umhüllen, sodass er zum Beispiel eine goldene Chi-Faust hat, ähnlich der gigantischen Faust von "Hulk". Seine Studien zur Chi-Magie setzte er auch weit nach seiner abgeschlossenen Lehre fort. Er entdeckte sogar drei völlig neue Möglichkeiten ihrer Anwendung. Zum Einen fand er heraus, dass er sein Chi dazu verwenden kann, Körperfunktionen anderer Lebewesen in geringem Maße zu verändern. So ist er zum Beispiel dazu in der Lage, den Herzschlag einer Person zu verlangsamen, sodass diese ruhiger wird oder sogar einschläft. Andersherum kann er ihn jedoch auch beschleunigen, sodass man leistungsstärker wird aufgrund der erhöhten Blutzirkulation und der mit ihr einhergehenden Sauerstoffzufuhr. Zum Anderen kann Róka Chi-Magie ähnlich wie Telekinese einsetzen. Er setzt dabei Chi-Energie seines Körpers nach außen hin frei und umhüllt mit ihr sein Ziel. Ein so umhülltest Objekt oder auch eine Person kann er anschließend mit einfachen Handbewegungen bewegen oder an der Stelle festsetzen. Aus dieser 'Hülle' kann man sich nur mit großer Mühe befreien. Die dritte Anwendungsmöglichkeit, die er fand, die gleichzeitig auch die beeindruckendste von Allen ist, ist die Verwendung der astralen Gestalt als Waffe. Er ist der erste Chi-Magier, der dies geschafft hat. Róka verwandelt sich hierbei in pure Energie und löst seinen Körper praktisch gänzlich auf, schießt dann durch seinen Feind hindurch und setzt sich wieder zusammen. Verwendet Róka diesen Angriff bei normalen Menschen, fühlen sich die Betroffenen höchstens etwas unwohl. Vielleicht zwickt es, kitzelt oder führt zu Übelkeit. Bei Schattenwesen jedoch oder Wesen mit dunkler magischer Energie in sich fügt diese Technik tödlichen Schaden zu. Nur sehr starke Wesen überleben diesen Angriff. Es ist praktisch Róka's „Letztes Ass“ im Ärmel im Kampf gegen finstere Wesen. Erwachte Form ("Tamashi Kitsu") Manche Hybriden, deren spirituelle Verbindung zu Midarokan besonders stark ist, besitzen die Fähigkeit der Gestaltwandlung. Der Fuchs war Jemand, der diese Verbindung besaß. Schwebte Róka früher in Lebensgefahr oder übermannte ihn eine kolossale Wut, verwandelte er sich in ein 5m großes Abbild Kyuubis, dem Patron der Füchse. In dieser Gestalt hatte Róka sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und wusste nicht mehr, wer er war. Er griff Alles und Jeden an, von dem er dachte, er wäre eine Gefahr für ihn gewesen. Befand er sich in der erwachten Form, beherrschte der den Höllenfeuer-Zauber. Höllenfeuer ist blutrot und die stärkste Form des Fuchsfeuers, das es gibt. Es kann jede andere Art von Feuer einfach auflösen. Róka konnte sich selbst mit diesen Flammen in Brand stecken, dies nannte sich „Höllenfeuer-Mantel“. Anschließend konnte er sie als flammende Druckwelle in alle Richtungen nach außen schleudern, was alles verbrannte, was es traf. Diesen Zauber konnte er jedoch nur einmal in der erwachten Form anwenden, da er die gesamte Kraft der erwachten Form aufbrauchte und er sich danach zurückverwandelte. Die Zerstörungskraft dieser Attacke war etwa 5x stärker als eine Dynamitexplosion. Nach maximal 5 Minuten war die Energie der Verwandlung aber spätestens verbraucht und er musste 24h warten, bis sie sich wieder regeneriert hatte. Inzwischen besitzt er diese Fähigkeit aber nicht mehr. Heiliges Rabenblutauge Seit dem zweiten Tod von Rakkari Canthis besitzt Róka ein Rabenblutauge auf der linken Seite. Dieses Auge ist, anders als die anderen dunklen Augen, gülden und ist das Einzige seiner Art. Diese Kraft ist ähnlich der von Rakkari und kann seine magischen Kräfte drastisch erhöhen. Zusätzlich kann er in die Gestalt des heiligen Rabenbluts wechseln. Diese Gestalt kam bisher nur im ''Turnier von Urshana ''vor, als eine geisterhafte Gestalt über dem dortigen See erschien und fast die gesamte Arena vernichtet hätte. In Rókas Fall würde diese Aura, sowie auch die magischen neun Schweife, sich um ihn herum bilden und seine Angriffe magisch imitieren, ähnlich den Angriffen von Sakura Yae, wenn sie ihren inneren Dämon ruft. Vergangenheit und Geschichte Die Belagerung Sengrors Róka's Geschichte begann in Sengror, einem kleinen Dorf im südlichen Meozowar, dem Königreich der Tenro. Die Belagerung des Dorfes durch die Orks aus Grorath war in vollem Gange und nur sehr knapp schaffte es der Jir-ako (Anführer) des 'Drachenschweif'-Klans, Derakir Verdis, die feindlichen Truppen zurückzuschlagen, verlor jedoch sein Leben, als er sich für die Rettung seiner über alles geliebten Heimat opferte. Als die Orks einfielen, brachte ein Soldat Saphira, Róka's Mutter, hoch zum Dorftempel, wo sie Róka noch während der Schlacht zur Welt brachte. Leo's Verschwinden Sechs Jahre nach dem Überfall der Orks hatte Saphira zusammen mit den anderen Überlebenden das Dorf langsam wieder aufgebaut. An Róka's 10. Geburtstag offenbarte Leo seiner Frau Saphira ,dass er aufgrund der Rebellion, die er anführe, von Zexel Underwood, einem der 12 Könige der Himmelsdrachenmenschen, gejagt werden würde und er Sengror verlassen müsse, da er seine Familie nicht in Gefahr bringen wolle. Die Trauer über sein Verschwinden am nächsten Tag war groß, da Saphira glaubte, Zexel würde Leo irgendwann finden und töten. Seine Männer waren Elite-Krieger, die bisher Jeden ermordet hatten, der Underwood etwas Böses wollte. Eine neue Familie Ungefähr 3 Wochen nach der Geburt ihres dritten Kindes, Olivia, machte Underwood Saphira ausfindig und suchte sie mit seinen Männern auf. Er stellte sie vor die Wahl: Entweder seine Männer würden alle Mitglieder des Clans auf der Stelle exekutieren, inklusive ihren Kindern, oder sie kamen mit ihm mit nach Mary Joa, der Hauptstadt der Weltaristokraten. Natürlich wollte Saphira ihre Brüder und Schwestern und vor Allem Róka, Leon und Olivia vor Unglück bewahren, also ging sie mit ihm. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt lebte die Familie Exeter im Palast 'Underwood'. Saphira fügte sich ihrem Schicksal, ebenso Olivia, doch Róka und Leon hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Underwood das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Sie setzten Feierlichkeiten in Brand, zerstörten die Einrichtung, erzählten Lügen über ihn, schwärzten ihn permanent beim Adel an, sie sperrten ihn sogar zwischenzeitlich in die Kühlkammer und nahmen in Kauf, dass Underwood erfrieren würde. Als die Geduld Underwood's eines Tages am Ende war, befahl er seinem persönlichen Hofzauberer, die Kinder mit einem Bann zu belegen, sodass sie ihren echten Vater vergaßen. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt gab sich Underwood als Sir Leo Exeter aus und handelte in seinem Namen. Der Name Exeter wurde dadurch derartig in den Schmutz gezogen, dass er sofort als Abschaum abgestempelt wurde, wann auch immer man ihn erwähnte, weshalb Róka, Leon und Olivia in ihrem ganzen Leben immer wieder wie Dreck behandelt wurden und Schlimmes durchmachen mussten.Sie wurden geschlagen, getreten, bespuckt, vor Hunderten von Leuten gedemütigt, beleidigt, man hat ihnen auf dem Schulweg aufgelauert, um sie zu bestehlen, man hat Leute gegen sie aufgehetzt und Gerüchte über sie verbreitet. Das Treffen mit dem Prinzen Eines Tages hörte Róka seine 'Eltern' streiten, als er nachts auf Toilette musste. Er trat zur Tür, die zum Esszimmer führte und spähte durch den Türspalt und sah, wie seine Mutter blutend auf den kalten Fliesen lag und weinte. Underwood schrie herum und wollte wohl erneut ausholen, als der Fuchs auf einmal die Beherrschung verlor. Róka ging auf Underwood los und verletzte ihn daraufhin so schwer, dass er ernsthafte ärztliche Behandlung brauchte. Nach dieser Aktion kam es zu einem Treffen der 12 Könige und es wurde beschlossen, dass Róka verbannt werden sollte. Er wäre eine zu große Gefahr für die Stadt. Der Fuchs musste daraufhin die Stadt verlassen. Bevor er ging, gab er Saphira, Olivia und Leon ein Versprechen. Er würde einen Weg finden, Underwood vom Thron zu stoßen und sie aus seinen Fängen zu befreien. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er 15 Jahre alt. Róka wollte nicht zurück nach Meozowar, denn er hatte Schuldgefühle. Er hatte versagt, er konnte seine Familie nicht beschützen. Zwei Wochen lang fuhr in einer Nussschale über den Ozean und kam, halbtot, an der Küste von Kenduria an, wo er von Fischern gerettet wurde. Er lebte einige Wochen in Parance und zog dann weiter, bis er Avolire erreichte, das Königreich der Draconen. Er verschanzte sich in einem Wald im Süden des Königreiches und begegnete nach einigen Tagen Raven Dragoun, dem Prinzen von Avolire, der gerade gegen einen gigantischen Tiger kämpfte. Nach seinem Sieg über das Raubtier jubelte Róka und gratulierte dem Drachen. Der jedoch knurrte ihn nur an und meinte, er solle ihn in Frieden lassen. Róka zögerte zuerst, folgte ihm dann aber doch. Er war allein und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seiner Familie helfen könnte, er war zu schwach und wurde wie Dreck behandelt. Doch er wusste, vielen Draconen ging es ähnlich und hing sich an seine Fersen, in der Hoffnung, sie würden sich vielleicht doch verstehen und Róka würde einen Freund finden, der ihm helfen würde. Vom Störenfried zum kleinen Bruder Raven war nicht gerade erfreut darüber, einen Tenro an sich kleben zu haben, doch jeder Versuch, ihn loszuwerden, scheiterte. Er fand sich irgendwann damit ab und beachtete Róka nicht weiter. Raven hatte einen Auftrag von seinem Vater bekommen und wurde, als er kurz davor war, ihn abzuschließen, von Elementar-Magiern überfallen, doch Róka half ihm, sie zu erledigen. Er war ihm dafür enorm dankbar, doch zeigte er seine Dankbarkeit nicht. Die beiden trennten sich für eine Weile und als Raven hörte, dass der Fuchs von Jemandem namens Sakumarey gefangen genommen wurde, eilte auch er ihm zur Hilfe. Wie sich herausstellte, gehörte Sakumarey zu den 'dunklen Fürsten', einer Gruppe von Dämonenjägern. Er hatte den Tenro mit einem ''Kitsune-Hanyou ''(Fuchs-Halbdämon) verwechselt. Als Raven ihn erledigt hatte, beschlossen sie, doch zusammen weiterzuziehen und freundeten sich langsam an. Der Kleine wurde für Raven bald zu Jemandem, den er als seinen kleinen Bruder betrachtete und wollte ihn beschützen, weshalb er ihm nicht mehr von der Seite wich. Róka, der Raven als seinen einzigen Freund ansah, wollte ebenfalls bei ihm bleiben. Der Eisvogel - Ao Kiji Als die beiden Hybriden wieder zusammen waren, gingen die Beiden in eine Kneipe, um zu feiern. Dort angekommen, sahen sie, dass sich ein blonder Junge, bewaffnet mit einem Katana, mit mehreren Banditen angelegt hatte, die für ihn jedoch keine Gegner waren. Einen nach den Anderen schlug er K.O. und forderte daraufhin Raven heraus. Der Junge, dessen Name Jakob Raviel lautete, erzählte, dass er schon ewig nach einem ebenbürtigen Gegner suchte. Raven ließ sich diese Chance nicht entgehen und nahm die Herausforderung an. Der Kampf war heftig und beide Kontrahenten mussten alle Register ziehen, um gegen den Anderen zu bestehen. Plötzlich wurde der Kampf jedoch vom Marineadmiral Kuzan Aokiji unterbrochen, der Róka als einen bekannten Dieb identifizierte. Róka und Raven versuchten, den Admiral aufzuhalten, hatten aber keine Chance und flüchteten. Jake, der zu dieser Zeit mit der Marine zusammenarbeitete, tat zunächst nichts. Während des Kampfes erzählte er Raven seine Geschichte, was den Draconen unglaublich wütend machte. Jake, der dies auch mitbekam, erkannte, dass er Róka nicht ausliefern konnte und beendete besagte Zusammenarbeit. Er hatte Mitleid mit dem Fuchs und Respekt vor dem Draconen und beschloss, sie zu begleiten. Dabei hatte er jedoch einen Hintergedanken. Er merkte durch den Kampf, dass er noch lange nicht so stark war, wie er es gerne gewesen wäre, denn er wollte irgendwann sein großes Idol, Mihawk Jiracule alias Falkenauge besiegen und dachte, dass die Beiden hervorragende Trainingspartner wären. Drei gegen Sieben - Die Gründung der Chaosritter Jeder der Drei wollte stärker werden, aus ganz persönlichen Gründen. Um Underwood aus der Reserve zu locken und ihm zu beweisen, dass sie eine ernste Bedrohung sind, schlug Róka vor, die sieben Samurai der Meere herauszufordern, die zu jener Zeit als die „Wächter der Himmelsdrachenmenschen“ bekannt waren, um ein Zeichen zu setzen. Raven und Jake waren einverstanden. Gecko Moria wurde auf der Thriller Bark, seinem riesigen Schiff, von Raven besiegt, Sir Crocodile in Alabasta, einer ehemaligen Kolonie Xyravirs, von Róka. Außerdem lieferte er sich mit Jimbei auf Ecrinas ein Duell, worauf sie sich nach seinem Sieg anfreundeten. Boa Hancock wurde von Jake Schachmatt gesetzt, worauf er sich den Respekt der Amazonen von Amazon Lily verdiente, dem mittlerweile bedauerlicherweise untergegangenen Tropenland. Auch sie sahen einander fortan als Verbündete an. Bartholomäus Bär forderten die Drei in Logue Town heraus, einer Stadt in Kenduria, den sie mit einem Kombinationsangriff besiegten. Auf Punk Hazard, einer weit entfernten Insel, trafen sie auf Trafalgar Law, den Jake und Raven als Duo nur sehr schwer besiegen konnten, es aber dennoch schafften. Mit ihm zusammen machten sie sich auf nach Dress Rosa, um den letzten der sieben Samurai zu schlagen: Don Quichotte de Flamingo. Dies war ein Kampf epischen Ausmaßes, denn als die Vier es nach 3 Tagen voller Intrigen endlich schafften, Doflamingos Palast zu erreichen, lieferten sie sich einen 3-stündigen Kampf, der darin gipfelte, dass der Thronsaal komplett zerstört wurde. Trafalgar Law, der den Dreien enorm dankbar war, dass sie ihm endlich zu seiner persönlichen Rache verholfen hatten, versicherte Ihnen, dass sie ab sofort Verbündete waren. Wann auch immer sie seine Hilfe bräuchten, wäre er zur Stelle. Dieses Bündnis hielt bis zur Schlacht der Könige an, seitdem fehlt von ihm jede Spur. Die meisten sitzen in den tiefsten Tiefen von Tequila Wolf fest, außer Jimbei, der bereits sehr früh fliehen konnte. Boa Hancock soll angeblich ab und zu in Kenduria gesichtet worden sein. Das Wiedersehen Nach einer Weile, als sich die Chaosritter in der Vorbereitungsphase befanden, um zu klären, wie sie bezüglich Underwood weiter vorgehen wollten, erschienen plötzlich Olivia und Leon im Hauptquartier auf Firs. Überglücklich fielen die Geschwister einander in die Arme. Auf Róka's Frage hin, was sie hier machten, erzählten sie, dass die Beiden weggelaufen waren. Sie hatten nach ihm gesucht und ihn auch recht schnell gefunden. Außerdem erzählten die Beiden, dass ihre Mutter Saphira ebenfalls geflohen war. Niemand hatte eine Ahnung, wo sie abgeblieben war, doch sie war in Freiheit. Sie bekamen Wind davon, dass Róka eine Offensive gegen Underwood plante und sagten, sie wollen helfen, doch Róka verweigerte dies. Er sagte, es sei zu gefährlich und sie wären nicht stark genug, um gegen die Truppen der Himmelsdrachenmenschen zu bestehen. Olivia war traurig, akzeptierte es jedoch, Leon allerdings bestand vehement darauf, worauf die beiden sich stritten. Nach einem langen Gespräch sah Leon ein, dass Róka Recht hatte und die Beiden verabschiedeten sich. Sie sagten, sie hätten noch viel zu erledigen. In den darauffolgenden Monaten kamen Olivia und Leon immer wieder vorbei und die drei verbrachten so viel Zeit miteinander, wie nur irgend möglich. Schlacht um Mary Joa Nachdem das Trio an Stärke und Einfluss zugelegt hatte, kam es zur großen Abrechnung mit Underwood. Nun sah sich Róka, zusammen mit seinen Freunden, als stark genug an, seinem "Vater" das Handwerk zu legen und erklärte Mary Joa nach 6 Monaten Vorbereitungszeit den Krieg. Die Chaosritter versammelten ihre Truppen und reisten zur heiligen Stadt der Weltaristokraten. Auf der Seite der Himmelsdrachenmenschen kämpften die Marineadmiräle Sakazuki Akainu, Borsalino Kizaru und Kuzan Aokiji, sowie ihr Generalkommandant Senghok und die Vizeadmiräle Smoker, Momonga, Onigumo, Bastille, Dalmatian und Maynard, zudem die Agenten der Cipher Pol 9 - Einheit Rob Lucci, Ecki, Jabura Bruno und Kumadori, Sentoumaru mit seiner Pacifista-Armee (ca. 30 Stück) und diverse Elite-Killer und -Magier, die von den 12 Königen der Weltaristokraten rekrutiert wurden. Auf der Seite der Chaosritter-Allianz kämpften Róka, Monet, Jake, Raven, Sahil, Kira, Chris, Zajiik, Yato, Lucifer, die Revolutionäre Monkey D. Dragon, Sabo, Koala, Hack, Emporio Ivankov, die Supernovae Trafalgar Law, Basil Hawkins und Eustass Kid, Boa Hancock und Jimbei. Als der Kampf sich dem Ende zuneigte und die Chaosritter-Allianz im Nachteil zu sein schien, bekam sie überraschend Hilfe. Leon und Olivia tauchten auf. Olivia war Piratin geworden und war 3. Offizier der „Iceflower“ dem Schiff der mächtigen Piratenmagierin "Whitey Bay", die sofort auf das Schlachtfeld zog. Und auch Leon war der Piraterie verfallen. Er war Kapitän seiner eigenen Bande mit starken Tier-Hybrid-Kriegern. Seine Kampfkraft schoss enorm in die Höhe, denn er hatte Teufelskräfte. Mit der „Impakt-Frucht“ war er, ähnlich wie Whitebeard, in der Lage, in der Luft Explosionen zu erschaffen und die Schwerkraft zu beeinflussen. Róka war absolut nicht begeistert, die beiden zu sehen und tat alles daran, sie auf dem Schlachtfeld zu beschützen. Der Sieg war durch die Verstärkung zum Greifen nahe, als plötzlich etwas Unerwartetes passierte. Der Anführer der Magier-Organisation „Schwarzer Ring“ erschien. Sie waren geheime Verbündete Underwoods. Róka und Leon kämpften zusammen gegen die Magier, als einer von Ihnen, Raze, eine Armbrust zückte und Leon mit einem Bolzen durchschoss. Der Jüngere sackte zu Boden und Róka rannte zu ihm. In seinen Armen machte er seine letzten Atemzüge und entschuldigte sich bei Róka dafür, nicht auf ihn gehört zu haben. Er sagte, er hätte die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt, doch auch er hatte einen Grund dazu gehabt, gegen Underwood anzutreten, um seine Rache zu bekommen. Leon hätte es sich nie verziehen, hätte er Róka in seinem wahrscheinlich wichtigsten Kampf allein gelassen. Mit seinen letzten Worte sagte er Róka, wie sehr er ihn lieben würde, dass er auf Olivia aufpassen und Underwood zur Strecke bringen solle. Róka schrie auf und geriet in Raserei. Sein 'innerer Dämon' erwachte, seine animalische Seite und verwandelte sich in ein Abbild Kyuubis, dem Schutzpatron der Füchse, und besiegte alle Magier des schwarzen Rings in nur wenigen Minuten. Seine Freunde versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen, doch das nützte nichts. Róka raste den Palast hinauf. Die Anderen folgten ihm. Gerade, als Róka gegen den Oberbefehlshaber Senghok antreten wollte, betrat Akagami Shanks das Schlachtfeld und beendete den Kampf augenblicklich. Familienglück - Ein neues Leben Als die Truppe das Baumhaus bezogen hatte, das sie als neues Hauptqartier in den östlichen Wäldern Meozowars errichtet hatte, wurde es langsam etwas ruhiger. Angriffe auf ihr zu Hause gab es nicht mehr, denn ihr Aufenthaltsort war streng geheim. Einzig und allein Familienmitglieder und sehr enge Freunde der Chaosritter wussten, wo sie sich aufhielten. Nun konnten sie in Ruhe ihre Pläne schmieden. Nach einiger Zeit bat Boa Hancock um ein Treffen mit den Chaosrittern. Sie erzählte Róka , dass eine Tenro-Frau nach ihm zu suchen schien. Sie sagte, Hancock solle Róka ausrichten, „sie würde zu Hause warten“. Als er dies hörte, war ihm sofort klar, wer gemeint war und stürmte davon, geradewegs nach Sengror, seinem Heimatdorf, wo sich seine Vermutung bestätigte. Saphira war wieder zu Hause und die Beiden fielen sich in die Arme. Sie erzählte Róka überglücklich, sie wäre wieder mit seinem Vater zusammen, was Róka zutiefst schockierte. Kurz darauf klärte sie ihn über das auf, was damals passiert war. Sie erzählte ihm von dem Bann des Hofzauberers und das Underwood nicht wirklich sein Vater sei. Leo Exeter, sein echter Vater, wäre wieder hier und sie wären wieder ein Paar. Róka war über diese Nachricht zunächst sehr verwundert, freute sich dann aber, als er begriff, dass dieser schreckliche Mensch nicht sein Vater war. Leo kehrte nach Sengror zurück und die Gruppe lernte einander bei einem Drink besser kennen. Die Beiden wohnten zunächst auch im Baumhaus, zogen bald darauf jedoch zurück in ihr altes Haus in Sengror, wo sie seitdem leben. Mary Joa fällt - Eine neue Ära Die Könige Astreas kamen einige Monate nach der Schlacht von Mary Joa zu der Übereinkunft, dass die Weltaristokraten über die Jahre hinweg so viel Schaden angerichtet hatten, dass sie sie ein für Allemal von der Landkarte radieren würden. Daraufhin kamen alle Oberhäupter zusammen und zerstörten Mary Joa mit vereinten Kräften, sodass die Herrschaft der Tenryúbito zum Ende kam. Die 12 Könige von Mary Joa, darunter auch Underwood, wurden entweder exekutiert oder gefangen genommen und nach Tequila Wolf gebracht, einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis, oder befinden sich, bis heute, auf der Flucht. Viele Ländereien wurden komplett umgekrempelt und eine neue Ära begann. Piraten gab es kaum noch, neue Oberhäupter wurden ernannt, Personen im öffentlichen Dienst entlassen, Marine, Shichibukai, Yonko und Weltregierung abgeschafft. Zitate ○ „Komm' meiner Familie noch einmal zu nahe und ich werde dich durch die Hölle und deren Ende prügeln.“ (Zu Raze) ○ „Füchse sind flink. Kannst du mit mir mithalten?“ (Zu Rakkari) ○ „Freiheit beginnt dort, wo die Angst ihr Ende findet.“ (Zu sich selbst) ○ "Deine Persönlichkeiten können echt stressig sein, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?" (Zu Ysera) ○ „Eine alte Tenro-Legende besagt, dass Sterne Leuchtfeuer sind, die Midarokan entfacht hat, damit die Seelen seiner verstorbenen Schützlinge in sein Reich finden.“ (Zu Rakkari) ○ „Der Wille eines Einzelnen kann tödlicher sein als eine Klinge. Aber eine Klinge ist trotzdem immer nützlich.“ (Zu Jake) ○ „Du denkst, die Natur ist schön? Du hast Recht, das ist sie auch. Dennoch wird sie dein Grab sein!“ (Zu einem Banditen) ○ "Ich komme dich ab sofort öfter besuchen. Ich versprech's. Ich bin für dich da, selbst im Jenseits." (An Leons Grab) ○ „Ich würde mein Leben dafür geben, diesen Wald zu beschützen. Du bist nicht annähernd auf meinem Level.“ (Zu Luna) ○ „Du hast entweder enorm Mumm, dich mit mir anzulegen, oder du bist enorm... dumm...“ (Zu Luna) ○ " 'Schlaf macht schwach...' Hochnäsige alte Kuh..." (Über Coltana) ○ „Du wirst dich nie wieder zwischen mich und meine Familie stellen. Dafür werde ich sorgen und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue.“ (Zu Underwood) ○ "Nimm deine Finger...Hände... Was auch immer von Rakkari!!" (Zum Sha des Zweifels) ○ Bandit: „Dir Pinscher werd' ich das Fell abziehen!“ - Róka: „Wie peinlich muss es wohl für dich sein, von einem 'Pinscher' alle gemacht zu werden?“ ○ „Dieses Dorf da oben wurde vor exakt zwanzig Jahren von Orks überrannt und niedergemetzelt. Ich wurde während dieser Schlacht geboren. Mein Geburtstag ist hier deshalb nicht wirklich ein Grund zu feiern." (Zu Luna) ○ "Er hat mich provoziert! Stellt sich hin, als würde er mehr über MEINE Kultur wissen... So ein Ekelpaket..." (über Vah Shir) ○ "Geschenk nennst du das? Du nimmst mir jegliche Freiheit, das mir persönlichste Gut! Das ist kein Geschenk." (Zu Yuna) ○ "Bei Midarokan... Wie ich das hasse... Das fühlt sich so komisch an..." (Zu sich selbst in der astralen Form) ○ "Sehr geehrte Passagiere, Exeter Airlines bittet sie, sich gut festzuhalten." (Zu Olivia und Jake in Kescana, kurz bevor er "Golden Wing" benutzt hat) Trivia ○ Róka hat panische Angst vor Spinnen, mag allerdings Schlangen und Echsen sehr. Bei Sahil ist es umgekehrt. Zumal ist er eher der Hunde-Typ und bildet so einen weiteren Gegensatz zu Jake, der eher Katzen mag. ○ Seine Lieblingsspeisen sind Fisch (besonders Lachs) sowie Garnelen, Schokolade, Reis und Sandwiches (Als Kind war sein Lieblingsessen Erdbeertorte) und er trinkt gern Kaffee, Rotwein und meozowarischen Whiskey. Sein Leibgericht sind Garnelen in Curry-Sauce mit Reis und gekochtem Gemüse. Was er nicht mag, sind Meeresfrüchte, Innereien (wie z.B. Leber), Spargel und Bohnen. ○ Róka kann Geige spielen. Ein geheimer Wunsch von ihm ist es, eine eigene Geige zu besitzen, doch war ihm bisher keine gut genug, um sie zu kaufen, wenn er eine entdeckte. Auch Klavier beherrscht er ganz passabel. ○ Bevor er anfing zu rauchen, hatte er oft einen Grashalm im Mund, auf dem er herumkaute, wenn er nervös war. ○ Aufgrund der Belagerung Sengrors besitzt er eine Abneigung gegen Orks. ○ Róka's Lieblingslied ist „Ikras Thuryam“, das vom legendären Walddrachen Ikras handelt, dem Begleiter vom Gott Midarokan. Er stimmt dieses Lied meist an, wenn er high ist. ○ Er trägt gern Hüte. Sein Lieblingsstück ist ein schwarzer Fedora. ○ Róka ist in seiner erwachten Wächterform der Einzige, der komplett immun gegen Blackbeard's Kräfte ist. ○ Róka vereint die Kräfte der 6 Avengers in sich: Energiestrahlen (Iron Man), Vergrößerung der Gliedmaßen (Hulk), das Erschaffen von Chi-Waffem (z.B. Bogen - Hawkeye, oder Schild - Captain America), das Freisetzen von Blitzen (Thor) und Nahkampfausbildung (Black Widow), wobei ihm Zajiik in Letzterem überlegen ist.